


Treated like a princess

by Magi_axolotl



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Arthur, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Found Family, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Omega Gil, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, bottom Gil, discrimination against omegas, family theme, no beta we die like men, self indulgent, sibling theme, side arthurgil, waiter gil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_axolotl/pseuds/Magi_axolotl
Summary: "What... are you doing....?""Hm? its called cuddling. Especially omegas do that.""....Disgusting..... I didnt tell you to stop....??"----Merlin lived his playboy life to the fullest, hopping from one affair to another. His latest target: the gorgeous waiter from his new favorite cafe. Unknown feelings made it difficult for him to persuade the omega as originally intended. He didnt expect his daily life to get messed up like this. There was more to him than meets the eye.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Merlin | Caster
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction in a looooong time and i rarely ever wrote before.Theres not enough omega gil fanfictions in the world, so i decided to contribute. Pretty self indulgent. Inspired by a babylonia cafe.No beta, be nice. Enjoy!

It was early evening, as Merlin hurried down the streets. He was much later than usual and even though no one was waiting for him, Merlin panicked slightly.  
What if he had already left? 

The streets were lively as ever, forcing Merlin to dodge a few people coming his way. He hurried around a few corners, away from the busy streets until he arrived at a quieter area. There were far less people here, mostly older ones. 

As Merlin walked, he could already see the sign of the cafe. It was a cute small café, in light welcoming colours and lovely flowers decorating the walls.  
It was a refreshing change, away from the usual busy city life. 

Now that Merlin has finally arrived, he just need to calm down and look less stressed….  
He took some deep breaths, calming his racing heart and wiped off a bit sweat. Surely his heart was only racing like this because of the sprint…  
Unfortunately he didn’t bring a comb, so he tried to straighten his messy long white hair a bit with his hands and neaten his clothes.

But he didn’t have any more time to waste…  
With one last look in a nearby shop mirror, he made sure that he looked presentable before strolling to the café entrance as casual as possible.

The entrance bell rang when he entered and looked around. It didn’t take long for his violet eyes to find the beautiful blond by a table, writing down the orders of the customers. 

A male omega, with gold threads as hair and gorgeous red eyes. He moved gracefully like a feline really. And he just stood out too much… It might be the aura or the otherworldly good looks. 

Merlin suppressed the urge to sigh in relief as he watched the man. 

So he wasn’t too late. 

Next time, he should probably keep better track on the time.  
But who would have thought it would be getting more and more difficult to find a reasonable excuse to not hang out with his friends after classes?? 

While he was prodding over ditching his friends, the blond waiter had already noticed him. The waiter walked over to him with a confidence, that was rather unusual for an omega. 

No matter how often he came to visit, Merlin couldn’t help but watch him with fascination. There was something about the omega, who behaved like an alpha. He wasn’t a common submissive, obedient omega, who was seeking an alpha to protect him.  
There was something that completely charmed Merlin, something that drew him in….

His thoughts were interrupted by said omega, who stood in front of him, looking at him from head to toe. He gave Merlin an amused smile. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be coming today. Table for one?”

Merlin was sure his heart was still racing from the sprint. No other reason…

“uh yes. My classes took a bit longer today so…”

The waiter, Gil as written on his name tag, nodded at him before guiding him to an empty booth by the windows.  
Merlin sat down comfortably while putting his bag down. 

It was his favorite spot in the café, closest to a display of lovely flowers, by the windows and he had a great view on the rest of the café, meaning he can watch Gil without Gil thinking hes a weirdo, like certain other customers. 

Of course, he also brought his laptop along to at least look like he had stuff to do. Which he technically really did, but it’s a bit difficult to focus around the blond…

God, he seemed like such a stalker…

While he was unpacking his laptop, Gil returned to his side and handed him the menu … as well as a glass of water and a handkerchief….? 

Merlin looked up to him questioning. “this uh…?”

“Hm? You look like you ran. So I figured you would like some water”  
He grinned, almost knowingly. 

Ah…. The alpha felt heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“I cant believe he ditched us again… Its what,the fourth time this week alone? Its Friday, we should be going out somewhere…!“

“calm down, Ishtar… im sure, theres a good reason for it...” 

The blond alpha, who goes by the name Arthur Pendragon, headed off the campus with one of his friends, Ishtar and his sister in tow.  
He wanted to study a bit, but it wasn’t unusual for his friends to drag him off somewhere instead, blabbering something about enjoying their youth while they can. They usually end up partying in a club or a bar. 

It was evening already, and he was fully aware, that it would be smarter to either study a bit or at least try to find a job. He had applied to a few jobs already, but none suited him.

The alpha has recently moved to his own apartment, closer to university, but his parents were paying most of it…  
It was a lovely apartment too, with new furniture and everything, even the kitchen was completely renewed. 

All of this was nice, but he wanted to be more independent from his parents, so getting a job soon would be better.  
Sure, Ishtar, had offered him several times to model for her agency, but he had always politely declined that. He didn’t want to stand out any more than necessary and he never saw himself in a modelling career.

It wasn’t helping that he was living with his sister. He loved his twin sister arturia to death, but it wasn’t the same as being independent. It had a lot of advantages having a roommate but it’s a bit difficult, especially if one wants to bring a date home and their roommate is their sis… 

One advantage was they could bring all their friends back home, party lots and they both could clean up. Home party was currently up for discussion. 

Ishtar was having none of that though.  
“no no, we have to hit up a bar and get me a hot date! I need to post some pictures…..” 

“because you were dumped….?”

“…..i wasn’t dumped! You have no heart, Arturia…!”

Technically she really wasn’t dumped. Ishtar was the eldest daughter of a famous rich guy with some major company, Arthur never bothered to look into. And Ishtar never bothered to tell them about the company, probably because she didn’t care. 

But because of that she was to be engaged to the son of a work partner of her father. 

Ishtar was strongly against it until she met the son and changed her mind.  
Even though Arthur wasn’t one to go for looks, he had to shamefully admit, that he could kind of understand why Ishtar was suddenly in favor of the engagement.

The son, Gilgamesh, was by far the most beautiful omega Arthur had ever lied eyes on. The silky blond hair, the blood red eyes, the fiery confident look…. He was gorgeous.

Most alphas would kill to have someone like him, especially since male omegas are the rarest combination of first and second gender. 

Arthur couldn’t care less about that. He, Arturia and two other friends, Lancelot and Diarmuid, were probably the only ones who had met Gilgamesh shortly and the common opinion was, that the omega had one hell of a nasty personality. 

He shot down Ishtar on spot, quite coldly and cruelly too, leaving her furious and out for blood.

Ishtar was truly the epitome of an alpha. An unparalleled beauty with long black hair and a perfect body, with power and influence. So for an omega to reject her so strongly was rather uncommon. 

Secretly, Arthur didn’t mind. In fact, he considered Gilgamesh quite charming. When they met briefly before, Arthur could already tell, that this omega was like no other. 

Aside from the beautiful looks, he was undoubtedly smart, had a feisty personality, pride and didn’t bow to anyone, yet seems to treat the people he is on friendly terms with well, like he did with a friend of his.

Gilgamesh was the opposite of the usual image of an omega.

Not that he would ever mention that he was attracted to Gilgamesh to any of his friends. 

Sure, Ishtar and Gilgamesh werent dating and Arthur doubted that the other alpha had any special feelings for the omega, but it still felt inappropriate. 

Besides his sister would put him in a mental hospital if he told her he considered Gilgamesh hot, looks and personality wise. Even Arthur couldn’t deny that there is probably something seriously wrong with him.

“Quetz just posted on Insta! Party at a bar downtown this evening. We are going as well!” 

Arthur sighed, when Ishtar interrupted him thinking of the other blond. Well, better than continuing those… That wouldn’t do him any good. “….Im in.”  
Arturia agreed as well, it will be a nice change from studying.

Ishtar smiled at them brightly, obviously in better mood now since she will be able to drown her annoyance in booze and dancing. “The theme is casual, so how about we just dump our stuff at one place and then head over there together?” 

She started typing on her phone again. “I will just quickly text the others and Eresh about the time and place.”

“Eresh…? Your sister? Doesn’t she kinda dislike gatherings like that…?”

“ah well… I think she is too shy to join when she really wants to. It will do her some good to go out and meet new people instead of sitting in her room all day…… besides, I mean im just asking her to come too not that im forcing her to come…”  
She shrugged and continued typing. 

Arturia didn’t look convinced but didn’t question it and took her own phone instead. “I will inform Merlin of our plans then…”

“wha- no! He ditched us! If he has something better to do, let him be, we can tell him about the awesome party later, so he knows what he is missing.” Arturia hesitated for a moment, but she put her phone away anyhow. There was no arguing with Ishtar when she was like that.

“well, without Merlin, maybe everything will go smoothly for once? No crazy ex who tries to get back at him or anything of that sorts….”

Ishtar chuckled lightly at that. “true, like that one woman who tried to set him on fire.”

“that wasn’t funny…”

“I thought it was?”

Arturia merely sighed. “well, I guess it is partially his fault for dating crazy people like that… it was pretty obvious too…”

Arthur whole heartedly agreed to that. For whatever reason, Merlin liked to date people who were hard to deal with. Or completely crazy.  
Or in his words ‘I excel at dealing with beauties who are hard to handle!’

“But he has his qualities too, I mean he is a great wingman…” Merlin could easily get them dates with everyone. If it wasn’t for him, Arthur would probably still be thinking of his former crush…

“Don’t let him fool you, Arthur!”

Arthur chuckled softly. “At least our tastes never really clashed and we never argued over the same person like Ishtar and Merlin did. Even though neither of you were very serious about that poor guy…”

“still, I had my eyes on him first! ….. its just dumb luck that he went with Merlin instead.”  
She whipped around on her heel and grinned. “forget it. The others agreed on coming as well. We will just make the greatest memories tonight!”

Merlin munched on the cake thoughtfully while staring at the screen of his laptop. Their Professor had finally uploaded their recent lecture, so he still had to review that one… He was supposed to scan over the papers, reading through them to see if there was something he didn’t get. 

He should be focusing on this. Yet his eyes wandered off from time to time to the waiter.  
It wasn’t surprising, the omega was much more pleasant on the eyes than the screen of his laptop with boring lecture scripts. 

The student wasn’t sure what he is doing there exactly. He had been coming to this lovely café for days now, occasionally conversing with the waiter and yet not doing any moves. 

While the café itself was nice, his objective was the omega.  
He was used to playing around with people, never actually serious about dating; and getting basically anyone into bed wasn’t that hard for him. It was a game at most and he enjoyed sex.

But now he was feeling things he couldn’t quite understand. Merlin was definitely hesitating, not even trying to flirt.  
He desired the omega in a way, he hadn’t desired anyone before. So far, he had dated a lot of people, even if they interested him just a little. 

But this time it was different.  
Yes,the omega was pretty, and yes merlin definitely wanted to fuck him. That much he knew.

Aside from the obvious craving, he felt irritation whenever the omega would flash a smile, even if it was just a business smile, at another customer or when customers got too close to him. It was part of the job. Gil was a waiter and being polite and friendly was part of it. And yet…

He ran a hand through his messy white, lilac hair in slight frustration. Surely, a lot of people flirted with gil or asked him out. The mere thought made the alpha feel annoyance. He usually doesn’t get annoyed easily…

Merlin sighed deeply and looked outside the window. He already had a hunch about what was going on.  
Since these emotions were new to him, he could only guess what they meant. Based on what he saw and heard from his friends, Arthur specifically, he could probably conclude one thing.

He was in love.

Which seemed kind of highly impossible for him. Besides, he barely knew anything about Gil!  
And falling in love so easily was Arthurs thing, not his.  
Wouldn’t that also mean, he wanted Gil to be his lover, as in an actual serious real relationship? It didn’t sound like him at all. 

The alpha shook his head. It was probably just lust. Yeah hes horny for the omega… probably his alpha hormones going crazy over the omega. The guy had a really alluring scent, gorgeous looks and brains .… by the first look, he would probably make a fine mate. 

Maybe, just maybe, if he could do Gil once, he would lose interest… 

Just once, pinning him down on the bed or bending him over the counter. Touching him all over while the omega made the sweetest of noises… fingering him deeply, while burying his nose in the crook of gils neck, where the scent was the strongest.  
Merlin could basically smell him right now, such a refreshing and intriguing scent of fruits and herbs like oranges and- 

“Would you like another cup?”

He flinched visibly and looked up shocked, coming face to face with the blond, he was definitely not fantasizing about just now. “ah, huh?”

Gil looked at him highly amused. His red eyes seemed to be scanning Merlins face and for a moment, the alpha feared that Gil would see right through him.  
“……..You look like a dear caught in headlights. I asked if you would like another cup of tea. Or anything else.” 

“Ah. No, im good. Thank you.” He smiled fondly. Trying to push the dirty thoughts to the back of his head.  
“I uh… I was just about to leave actually so….”  
He gulped the remaining tea down, it wasn’t hot anymore. It was to be expected, since he had been sitting there for a while… better leave now before it starts looking weird. 

“I see. Will you be back tomorrow?”

Merlin almost choked on the drink. “huh…?”  
Was gil actually asking him to come back? His heart skipped a beat at the mere thought that maybe, just maybe, the omega wanted to see him.

Gil quickly explained some more. “Our newest cake as well as a tea from overseas are going on sale for the first time as a test run. Since you always order dessert and tea, I figured you would like to try it?”

The alpha practically beamed at him. It wasnt on purpose but he didnt bother hiding his delight. “Sure, i would love to! …Uh… try those! Especially the cake, it is very delicious here. So I mean, I guess I could come by once im done with class.”

The blond looked taken aback for a moment. A moment later, a small smile graced his features. It was different from his usual business like smile or the amused slightly arrogant smirk… Since when did the omega have such an effect on him?

No, he wasn’t in love with this man, definitely not. It was just him appreciating the beauty of the blond, merlin told himself as he packed his stuff, partly to cover his slightly pinkish cheeks. 

“I will put aside a piece of cake for you. ….. since you are a regular” 

Merlin thanked him as casually as possible, while making his way to the front door alongside Gil who headed for the counter. 

Before he could step outside though, Gil addressed him one more time. “I didn’t know there were classes on Saturday…?”  
Ah shit.  
“yeah, you are right. It seemed I have mixed up the weekdays…haha…” Lovely, now he seemed like an idiot. He mentally slapped himself. It was technically not that much of a big issue, but now it didn’t seem as casual as if he just dropped by after classes…. God, hes an idiot.

“Is that so? Well, I will still see you tomorrow then?”

Merlin hummed agreeing, not quite sure if Gil had figured anything out or if he hadn’t noticed. 

Just act casual, he told himself.  
Treat him like anyone else. Be as casual with him like any other date… you can do better than this.

The alpha got his confidence back and turned to Gil with his most charming smile, that made the ladies swoon. “I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening.”

Gil blinked and nodded at him “You too.”  
With one final smile, Merlin headed out the café.

Once he was gone, the omega sighed deeply. He went to the counter and joined his colleagues, who were lazing around a bit, since there were barely any customers anymore and it was soon closing time. 

“wow, you got another large tip from him. hes rather generous.” One of his colleagues, Fujimaru Ritsuka, pointed out. Gil hummed and flopped down on a chair. He stared at the door, deep in thoughts before addressing her.

“Ritsuka, switch shifts with me tomorrow.”

“huh? Why?” The red head stopped cleaning the glass in her hand and looked at him surprised.

Gil leaned against the counter comfortably and poured himself some tea. It was finally some time to relax.  
“Because I said so. Its not like you have any plans in the morning, do you? And the afternoon shift will be more troublesome, since its Saturday.”

“Still, why would you want the afternoon shift then…?” She gave him a knowing smile which he honestly started to hate. “is your cute boyfriend coming??”

“……..He is not my boyfriend.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “im going to a party later and would like to sleep in tomorrow. That’s all.”

“riiight, no problem at all! We can switch so you can spent some time with your …admirer or something.”

Gil huffed and leaned against his hand with his elbow resting on the counter. He didn’t bother hiding his annoyance, different from the way he acted not even 5 minutes ago with customers. Of course he was much more polite with them  
“Its just for service, nothing serious. Besides, I have no interest in bonding with anyone. I highly doubt theres an alpha worthy of me. They are only convenient when in heat. ” 

“are you sure? You are quite popular, but it is unlike you to be interested in anyone like this. He seems pretty cute too.”

“…. Shut up.” He sipped his tea to stall and collect his thoughts, ignoring the pointed look Ritsuka was giving him.  
“he….. is an odd one. And he has rather fluffy hair.” He was itching to run his fingers through that fluffiness. But not in a million years will he say that out loud.  
“Besides, im not even 100% sure if hes an alpha. He doesn’t reek as badly as alphas usually do. Like Emiya.”

“Fuck off, Gil.”

Gil ignored their cook calling out from the kitchen and munched on a cookie instead. “Alphas smell usually rather repulsive, unless they control their pheromones with medicine like emiya here. THAT guy though, he smells…different? Of herbs, like some sort of flower garden. Alphas don’t smell like this…..”

“oh my, you like his scent then?? That’s a first!”

Gil glared slightly at her. “you are pushing it today, Ritsuka.”

“you didn’t deny it?!” She gasped dramatically.  
The blond growled annoyed, dammit…. he wont hear the end of it now. At the same time he wondered when she got this cheeky. 

“if you like him so much, why don’t you ask him out?”  
Gil glanced at the cook who had just spoken, apparently finally taking a break from doing the dishes as well. The dark skinned and white haired man joined them by the counter. “these days it is not that uncommon anymore, for an omega to do the first step?”

“I said im not interested. Besides he is a customer.”

“I didnt think you would care about such details. But as long as you don’t start fucking here, nobody cares.” He shrugged and handed them a tray with pastries to eat. 

Ritsuka as well gave him thumbs up and grabbed some food. “I fully support you too! Ah, whats his name anyway?”

“….. I don’t know his name.” 

“….oh. That sucks. We cant call him ‘that one cute customer, gil squeezes money out of’ forever.” Ritsuka looked rather serious about it though. “How about ‘Gils future husband’?”

“…………………okay, that’s it, if I ever date an alpha, I will definitely bring him here and have him do me right on the kitchen counter.”

Both Ritsuka and Emiya made disgusted faces at him.  
“oh, ew.”  
“NOT IN MY KITCHEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo i hope you enjoyed this chapter! feel free to hit my up anytime on twitter! see you!
> 
> Edit: i think i messed up a bit on AO3 functions, but the chapter is still here so i wont complain ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys, thank you all for your kind comments on the last chapter! im so sorry it took me forever to write this one >.< i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> No Beta again
> 
> TW: mentions of blood and drugs!!

Maybe going to the party was a bad idea. The maybe turned into a definitely rather quickly, Arthur dully noted. He was sitting by the bar, enjoying a drink, while scanning the crowd for his friends. Bedivere had followed Lancelot and Gawain to prevent them from doing anything stupid, while Ishtar had dragged Arturia to the dance floor.  
The loud music was definitely destroying his ear drums and he could feel a headache coming up.

How nice it would have been to just stay at home and watch some random series on Netflix. At this point he wasn’t even sure why he came. Usually it would be Merlin dragging him off somewhere, but it seemed Ishtar really hadn’t bothered contacting him.  
He might be feeling a little guilty about it. 

A rather long sigh escaped his lips. He needed some fresh air. Getting out of the stuffy club will do him good. He finished his drink and searched the dance floor for someone he knew. It was a bit difficult between the hot sweaty bodies and the dimmed light, but he found the two girls. 

Ishtar was pointedly ignoring the guys around her while gulping down her drink. His sister was stuffing her cheeks with snacks and waved at him when she noticed him approaching. 

Arthur joined her and stole some of her food. “im heading out for some fresh air, do you two want to come along?” 

Arturia shook her head. “Ishtar is sad, because Eresh declined. Again.”, she informed him briefly.

“Ah…” Well, it was to be expected, since Ereshkigal was pretty much the opposite of her sister. Partys like these were probably not her thing. He also just met her briefly though … Ishtar has been trying to get Ereshkigal to meet her friends and hang out with them as well, but so far not much luck.  
“maybe next time, we can just hang out at your place?”

Ishtar took another sip of her drink and grumbled, “I guess… but I cant believe she didn’t want to come again… like, I just wanted to do her a favor!” 

And probably spent some time with her sister, Arthur thought to himself, but didn’t say it out loud. Nothing to be done about it. Its not like they wanted Eresh to be uncomfortable. 

“I will stick around in case she gets wasted”, arturia whispered to him, while Ishtar already ordered another drink once her glass was empty.

Arthur told his sister to enjoy herself as well before walking outside. The fresh air really did wonders to his headache. The music was still audible, but it wasn’t as bad as before. 

He went for a short walk, getting away for a bit. Too many drunk people around. A quick walk around the block for some fresh air and he will join the others again. Maybe check on Gawain to see if he had offended some woman again.

Arthur enjoyed the evening breeze for a bit until he heard some odd noise, distracting him for his moment of peace. It seemed to be some quarrel from some dark alleyway, which was odd. He had bad feeling about this, and since his gut feeling never failed him…  
He quickly walked into the alleyway. It was dimly lit and everything about it screamed danger but Arthur still dashed through it.  
He didn’t notice the other person around the corner, until he crashed right into him. The poor person stumble back and fell on the cold hard floor. 

“oh god, im so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”  
Arthur was quick to get by his side and help them up. “Are you -…huh?”

The alpha stared at the male in his arms. The blond hair looked awfully familiar. The red eyes were also familiar, except that they were oddly unfocused. “ngh…”  
It wasn’t that difficult to recognize him. It was Gilgamesh … but he seemed completely out of it. 

Arthur looked around frowning,there was no one else nearby, just the two of them. He focused back on the state gil was in.

Drunk…?  
No…. Arthur could see how Gil desperately tried to focus and to stay awake, frowning deeply with a dazed look while gripping onto Arthurs shirt. He was panting heavily and the sweet scent of the omega was in the air… Arthur could conclude one thing. Drugged…

Arthur scooped him up in his arms safely, while ignoring the weak pushing from the omega in his arms.  
“I will bring you to a hospit-“

“N-no… no hos…pital…” The omega struggled weakly, his voice lacking the usual bite. “put me….. down… stupid mo…ngrel….!”

Arthur frowned, but he ignored everything else, including the weak complaining, and started carrying him out of there. The omega was rather light in his arms.  
As they stepped further into the light, Arthur could see the state the omega was in much better.  
Dirty clothes, a ripped shirt….some blood on his cheek…..bruises on his skin… 

The alpha clenched his jaw and frowned in anger. He could imagine what had happened… it wasn’t hard to figure that out. Even though he is an alpha, he will never be able to understand how others could treat omegas this way… it wasn’t particularly surprising when people like Gil were hostile to him or Ishtar.  
“….You are safe now.”

“Let go…! You…!” Gilgamesh struggled to stay awake but at least the pushing stopped.

Arthur sighed deeply and called a cab to get home, with Gilgamesh safely in his arms. Luckily their apartment wasn’t that far away, and with Gilgamesh slowly falling unconscious, it was his best option. Especially since the omega didn’t want to go to a hospital for reasons …

They arrived at Arthurs apartment and with a few struggles, he finally managed to manouver the unconscious omega onto his bed. What now…?

He wrote a quick text messages to tell his sister that he had headed home, so she wouldn’t worry. But he kept some minor details to himself. Like finding and bringing Gilgamesh home. His sister would have insisted that they would bring Gilgamesh to the hospital, which seemed to be something, the omega clearly didn’t want. It might be out of embarrassment or pride but didn’t seem to be something Arthur should question.

Maybe the best option was to let Gilgamesh sleep and rest… They only had two bedrooms, one was Arturias and one was his.  
Sleeping beside the omega was definitely not an option for Arthur, so either he took the couch or used a futon to sleep on the floor. Neither sounded very appealing…

Sighing he took the omegas ridiculously expensive shoes off first, wiped the blood with some tissue and tended to a few wounds, before tugging him in properly so hes comfortable.

Afterwards Arthur went to fetch a futon and change clothes. He had no idea when his sister would return, so he decided against the couch. Even though that couch was probably nicer than the floor.

Maybe, just maybe, if he had thought this through, he would have considered that it would be hard to hide Gilgamesh from his sister, but it was pretty late and he was dead tired. 

Once the futon was on the floor, he went to fetch some spare blankets, making his new sleeping arrangements as comfortable as possible.

“nh…”

Arthur flinched lightly at the sudden sound and turned to the sleeping omega. He is asleep, right…?  
The omega was nuzzling into the pillow and looked very much in peace. He was breathing softly and Arthur couldn’t help but stare.

The lips slightly parted,the lashes ghosting over his cheeks, the golden hair shimmering lightly in the moon light and an innocent expression….

Gilgamesh looked like an angel when hes asleep. 

But only when hes asleep.

Arthur watched him for a moment, before he mentally slapped himself, this guy was drugged today, it wasn’t the time to admire his looks.  
But it was a good sign that he was sleeping peacefully like this… 

He will have to explain to Gilgamesh in the morning what had happened and bring him to the hospital for a check up…. while it looked like he got away before anything worse happened, one can never be certain … 

Sighing, the alpha finally lied down on the cushions and stared at the ceiling. Sleep sounded good…. Its not like he will get anywhere, just thinking of what had happened or what might have happened…  
Surely, Gilgamesh will tell him in the morning.  
Arthur turned around and tried to find a comfortable position. 

The many thoughts kept him awake for a while, but he too finally drifted into sleep.

Arthur had a rather pleasant dream.  
He was dreaming of a vast grass field with clear blue sky. The soft breeze caressed his hair as he looked around. There was small river and one tree nearby. Arthur walked over to the tree curiously, it was huge and beautiful and maybe the only thing around that caught his interest.  
There were different fruits hanging from the tree, even fruits that shouldn’t be on the tree. Arthur decided on one round juicy red apple and reached out to grab it.

As he tried to reach the apple, he noticed something moving on top of the tree. There was something moving between the green leaves….  
Arthur walked around to get a better look with a frown; his eyes widen slightly when he noticed a tail. The fur was shiny and seemed golden coloured. 

How odd….

There was some rustling before the little creature peaked at him from between the leaves. It was a cat…?  
A lovely cat with red coloured eyes, like red jewels, stared at him from the tree. The tail swished lightly as the cat observed him, looking curious but lazy. Cute….

Arthur smiled fondly, what an adorable cat. “…...here kitty kitty.” He held his hand to the cat. “are you stuck in there, little one? Here, come to me, I will catch you. Or do you want me to come up?”

The cat stretched lazily and then gracefully walked along the branch, but never leaving Arthur out of sight. Weird, Arthur thought. He felt as if he was being analysed… As if the cat was trying to figure him out. 

“here, kitty kitty.” He tried to coax the kitten over to him. It might be a bit dangerous on that tree, so high up… The kitten finished licking his paw before deciding to grace Arthur with some of its attention. It walked to the edge of the branch and looked ready to jump down. 

Arthur smiled brightly and held his hands out to the cat. “Such a good kit-!”

The cat jumped into his chest without warning and Arthur wheezed. 

He was basically tackled to the ground by the furball. His back crashed hard on the floor; he had his breath knocked out of his lungs by the cat, from the hit on his chest and falling on the ground. For a moment he saw stars. What the hell…

It felt like he had almost 70kg sitting in his chest. 

Arthur breathed heavily and stared dumbfounded at the lazy kitten, his head dizzy.  
The cat gracefully moved closer to him and before he knew it, he felt the sharp cold claw at his throat while the cat glared daggers at him.

“wake up, mongrel.”

Arthur blinked. Huh….?  
Did that cat just speak?! And it’s a familiar voice too?  
“Weird dream…”

“This isn’t a dream. Wake up, before I lose my patience.”

The cat slapped him with his paw across the face. Hard.

And finally he managed to force himself to wake up and was suddenly back into staring into those beautiful red eyes.  
For a moment he thought he was still staring at the cat, but it didn’t take long to register that he was staring into a human face this time. Of Ishtars (ex)fiancé no less….

It might be the first time that he was this close to Gilgamesh. Seeing him so close made the other even more beautiful. Arthur felt his breath taken away again….  
And his bed hair was cute.

Gilgamesh stared at this face for a moment before raising his hand to slap him again, but Arthur quickly held up his hands in defense.

Maybe this wasn’t the moment to admire the others looks…. Slowly getting back his senses, Arthur realized what was going on exactly, remembering what had happened.  
They were at his apartment, in his room.

Gilgamesh, who was supposed to be sleeping peacefully in his bed, was currently sitting on his chest, while holding something sharp that seemed to be a knife to Arthurs throat. 

Ah, yes, like the kitten from his dream…. 

Arthur blinked “……“what are you doing?!” He was about to struggle when he felt the knife again. Probably a pocket knife or something, but definitely sharp.

Gilgamesh looked down at him with a frown and annoyance. “…. Tell me, where is this place. And what you did to me?”

“ah…”  
The alpha sighed deeply, guess his guest doesn’t remember…  
“….i found you yesterday, you seemed in daze and didn’t want to go to the hospital so I brought you here… this is my home”  
He was calm now. While there was honest killing intent, it seemed more of a defensive reaction from the omega side. 

The young omega didn’t look convinced one bit though…. He scanned Arthurs face for the obvious lie. 

“it’s the truth! I mean …..you would know if I did anything to you, right?”

The omega still watched him with an analysing gaze. He pushed the knife closer to Arthurs throat. “and you want me to believe that you just took me to your home for no reason? That you just wanted to ‘help’ a defenseless omega? what do you want? I wont grovel at your feet in gratitude.” 

Arthur wasn’t quite sure how to react to it, but it didn’t surprise him either. He cannot imagine how hard the life of an omega is, yesterday was just one example.

“I honestly don’t expect anything from you except getting off my chest. You are kinda heavy.”

Unsurprisingly, Gilgamesh looked taken aback for a moment but made no move. He stared down at him, when he slowly seemed to realize something. “….. you are…. I know you, you are one of ishtars mongrels….”

Really? Ishtars mongrels? That’s the impression he left on Gil, the thing he remembered from him?  
“that’s-“

Gilgamesh interrupted him with a ‘tch’ and got on his feet, finally getting off Arthur. He moved away to look for his shoes, a bit wobbly on his feet but he still forced himself to move normally.  
Arthur only sighed at that, once he sat up to watch. “need he-?“

“No.”

“……. I still think you should visit a hospital. Who knows what happened yesterday…. And it doesn’t seem as if you remember much.”

The omega only glanced briefly at him. “ill go when I feel like it. Mind your own business”  
He slumped down on the edge of the bed, clearly dizzy as he held his head. He doesn’t seem as high and mighty as usual.

Arthur wordlessly got on his feet and left the room just to return later to hand him a glass of water. He was relieved to see that arturia hadn’t returned, probably sleeping over at Ishtars. He pitied her cook already. 

“How about some breakfast? It might help to eat a bit. Something easy on the stomach?“

The omega eyed the glass suspiciously but still took it.  
“………….I will only eat the most delicious food from the best cooks.” It was only natural that he only ate food of highest quality. Anything less would be an insult.

Arthur merely smiled and pulled the sleeves of his shirt back “leave it to me. I don’t usually brag, but I was told my food is pretty good.”

The omega eyed Arthurs arms briefly, well trained biceps that were usually covered under the sleeves and sipped the drink first. “….fine.”

“is there anything you cant eat or don’t like…?”

The other blond swirled his glass of water as if it was a wine glass than look up to him. he wordlessly shook his head.

With Gils approval, Arthur left to the kitchen to wipe up breakfast for two. A simple breakfast which was easy to digest. He still would prefer if the omega would visit a hospital, but hes in no place to tell him what to do. Instead Arthur focus on preparing a delicious breakfast for his spoilt guest.

Standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, merlin was eying his reflection with a slight frown. He looked fine…? Hair was straight, some make up covered the dark circles under his eyes, an indication that he didn’t sleep well last night since he was too excited for the day.

It wasn’t a date or anything of sorts, but he still looked forward to visiting Gils café today.  
He thought about bringing flowers, but he dismissed the thought quickly. It wasn’t a date, he told himself. Gil was just being polite to a regular. It was nothing he had to think about too much … 

And yet he couldn’t help the slight feeling of hope.  
He could try asking him on a date?  
Worst case, he will say no.  
Merlin has been rejected before, it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle but somehow the mere thought of gil rejecting him…. well, he would rather not think about it. No point in getting anxious about it though. 

He sighed and left the bathroom to head to his wardrobe. Probably gonna need a few more hours to decide on what to wear…  
Again, it wasn’t a date, so technically it didn’t matter, but he cant go there looking like a mess either, when he actually intends to ask him out…  
This whole thing caused him headaches.

Maybe ask his friends for help? A wingman for support? They would probably tease him for his change of attitude, but they would help… or he could ask Arthur, hes kind enough to just help out…

Merlin sighed deeply again. When did he of all people ever put so much thought in something like this? It wasn’t like him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this was chapter 2, mostly for my boy arthur   
> There isnt much for gils character so far because i dont want to give too much away >.<
> 
> DId mention i love mergil and pusagil? because i do! i hope to work on my other wips soon 
> 
> Since theres lockdown right now, i might get on with chapter 3 quicker. 
> 
> It will probably get to the main plot part now, i hope XD
> 
> hoped you liked the chapter! c u!


End file.
